lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nicole
Well, having looked through a few old saves, I've come to the conclusion that soldiers ask for a lot of stuff. This is the best way I could get it to look - we're going to have the same problem on leader and hero pages. There are still some accessories to come, but the items list is complete. I can't think of anything to remove from the page to unclutter it. I could compress the items section, but only at the cost of knowing what you need at any given time. Or I could just list the weapon upgrade chain instead as each would link to the relevant weapon page (the same components are used), but that leaves the problem of multiple upgrade routes and the user not being presented with a clear idea of what components his characters will be after next. Thoughts, as ever, would be appreciated... Ferret37 00:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC). ::I don't think we need to take any info off, but I had a go at making it less cluttered. What do you think? Hmmm... the only thing I'd want to do is push down the Item's Wante header so tht it's always under the Infobox. Andrea 00:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, I didn't even think of looking at those bits, I was too busy staring in dismay at the items section. Don't worry about the header being separated from the content, that'll get pushed down when the rest of the accessories go in. Thanks!Ferret37 00:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: Have you though about underlining the headers in the items section? Andrea 00:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Well I underlined the first row and couldn't decide whether I liked it or not... Andrea 02:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::I was going to give it a try last night, but the internet broke. I like it, but we're going to have to lose the "from" bit of the upgrade description - some of the weapons have very long names and I really don't want to go to two lines for that bit. ::Ferret37 11:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC). ::: Do we even need that 'to'? I think it's fairy obvious which order they come in. Andrea 11:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Some nice work you got there, but just one thing, I thought soldier stop upgrade their weapon at Sacred/Divine version Sarmu 13:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::All the katana users I have went to Wyrm instead of Sacred, but that's the same level. Do you just mean the final stage needs to be removed? I was going to ask you to confirm that one, as it's the only stage I don't have in a save slot somewhere. ::Ferret37 13:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC). ::::hm interestingly soldier should upgrade from Wyrm to Sacred, this is the supposed order none->battle->Ronin->Samurai->Daimyo->Ninja->Shogun->Wyrm->Sacred Sarmu 13:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::the other one should be from warlord's->draconile->divine Sarmu 13:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. The upgrade charts I'm using don't have a route from Wyrm to Sacred or from Draconile to Divine. I'm going to have to go and test this, which means some farming. I could be a while. ::Ferret37 14:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC). :::: yea it's not on Arthaiin's faq, even in the book it says wyrm only upgrades to mithril but according to the guide, soldier can get wyrm at br 80 and scared at br 95 Sarmu 14:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, got the answer. A soldier with a Draconile Sledgehammer just grabbed another Large Spiritlord Beak, which means he must be taking a new route to Divine. I'm going to assume that Wyrm leads to Sacred in the same way. Ferret37 16:44, 23 February 2009 (UTC).